


Nursey Has A Bad Day

by flib



Series: Nursey tries his best [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nursey has a bad depression day, lots of sleeping and snuggling, m/m/f, the ending is rushed woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: Nursey has a bad depression day and Lardo and Dex take care of him.





	

Waking up with two people beside you is a much better feeling than waking up alone every day. Waking up with only one person when there should be two was something different entirely. Nursey wasn't sure what kind of mood he would be in today but he felt tired. Like bone tired. His brain felt fuzzier than usual sleep brain and it felt like he was pulling two buses with him when he rolled over. Somehow Dex's absence made this exhaustion worse. Like he should just lie here until Dex came back. Lardo rolled with Nursey but seemed to realise something was different as she slowly roused herself. 

"You're up early." 

He glanced at the alarm clock next to their bed, it read 5.23 which explained Dex's absence but not much else. He was a late sleeper if there ever was one. He had missed classes, practices and work any number of times when they were in college by sleeping right through alarms and phone calls. Dex must have gone to work and woken him up by accident somehow.

"I think our early bird slammed the door shut on his way out and woke me. Fucking thin walls in here."

Lardo snorted as she yawned and pulled him closer. 

"You say that like you've ever been a light sleeper. I've seen you sleep through fire alarms, you dork."

She kissed a soft patch of skin behind his ear and rolled back onto her back. 

"Go back to sleep."

And he did. He actually managed to sleep until mid-afternoon despite Lardo working from home in the room next door. When he woke he still felt exhausted but knew he should probably get up and doing something to prevent insomnia that night. He rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a graceful and delicate thump. It wasn't much of a decision to stay there for a bit while he decided his next move. Or it wouldn't have been if Dex hadn't snuck into the room behind his back and spidered a hand up his left leg. 

He kicked out with a small screech and rolled over immediately. Dex was smirking from his crouched position beside his legs. 

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty."

Nursey rolled his eyes and started to push himself up to his feet. He held a hand down to his still crouching boyfriend and helped to hoist him up too.

"G'morning."

It was about all he could manage at that moment, brain still fuzzy.

"Did you really sleep all day?"

He shifted awkwardly on his feet as he felt Dex's stare. 

"Yes, Liam."

"Are you sick or something?"

Nursey almost wished he has a sore throat or sniffles to present to his judge but all he had was a cotton ball stuffed brain and drooping limbs. He felt like a sunflower after sunset, lost and wilting.

"No." 

He walked past Dex to the kitchen/lounge room/dining room combo and grabbed a bowl and the cereal box. Milk seemed so far away but just shoving his hands into the box and eating out of them seemed almost animal. He poured a reasonable amount into the bowl and began picking individual pieces out to eat with his fingers. He wasn't avoiding the conversation with Dex really, he just didn't have the energy for it. He wanted to lay back down to sleep. Standing was just so hard. 

He found himself leant against a cabinet on the kitchen floor with nearly half of his bowl of cereal gone and Dex sitting next to him.

"Is this a dysphoria thing? Do you want me to grab Lardo?"

"No. Not really? Christ, I don't know." He didn't feel dysphoric but he was sure that there was nothing Lardo couldn't help with really.

"Is it a work thing?"

"No."

He loved his job. He had the freedom to write books and then have them totally rewritten by editors who don't know that representation matters as much as it does. Okay, he was a little salty about his last edit that came back asking about why the protagonist talked about a boyfriend and a girlfriend (was that a typo?) and if they could skip over the mention of a binder while they were talking about clothes. Underwear isn't that important right?

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just want everything to stop for a bit."

Dex stole a piece of cereal from the bowl and put a hand on Nursey's thigh. 

"Okay. How about I tell you about my day?"

Nursey nodded noncommittally.

"I rode my bike to work because I'm worried about getting unfit and the guys who work in my pod have a fitness competition about who can ride the furthest in a week. And there were people everywhere. You never know how angry you are as a driver until you can't shout at people from your bike in case they just run you over. I had to behave all ride despite their shitty driving. I got to work and there was already a small disaster with the plans for the new bridge in the city so we're being pulled in to collaborate and consult, right?"

Nursey put his bowl on the floor and shifted so he had his head in Dex's lap instead of on the cupboards.

"So, of course we look at the plans and show them that there's like a billion design flaws. They want it to be suspension when the rock just can't handle that kind of pressure-"

Nursey fell asleep again almost immediately with Dex's hands in his hair. The floor wasn't comfortable but he was exhausted. He woke again to Dex and Lardo shouldering one arm each as they moved him back into bed. Lardo snuggled into his arms after they had lowered him to the mattress. 

"Bad day, babe?"

He nodded into her chest almost half asleep again.

He knew that he'd been awake at different points throughout the day but each time he woke he just felt defeated and buried his head back in the pillow. It was this immediate and constant feeling of some kind of soft packaging materials wrapped around his brain and bricks tied to his limbs, weighing him down. He'd lain awake for at least an hour just staring at the grey ceiling and wishing his brain would shut up for a second. The light coming through the edges of the windows that the curtains didn't cover was pretty but he just didn't have the energy to make it poetic. He just wished it would go away and let him sleep.

"Want me and Dex to grab some food and have a snuggle session on the couch? We can watch whatever you want."

"Mhh. Sounds nice."

"Thai or fried food?"

Nursey rolled away from Lardo and lay on his face to groan. Decisions were way too hard when his brain was like this. 

"Whatever you guys want? As long as it's vegan."

Lardo rolled over to cuddle Nursey.

"You're gonna be okay, babe. Bad days suck."

He rolled to tuck his face into Lardo's chest and sighed. There was shuffling in the doorway.

"Get in bed with us already."

He knew that it was Dex wondering if he fit into this cuddle session. He shifted as Dex got into bed so they could cuddle him equally. He took another mini-nap while the other two ordered delivery and searched Netflix for something good.

The smell of takeaway permeated throughout the apartment as Nurse came to again. Dex was still in bed with him, working on his laptop and stroking his back. 

Lardo walked in with a bag of Thai food and bunch of cutlery. She sat against the headboard on Nursey's other side. He sat up with them so he could eat. She silently passed both of the boys their meals and chopsticks and flicked on the tv at the end of the bed. 

"Kinda in the mood for Arrested Development, is that good?" 

Both Dex and Nursey nodded at her, not really paying attention. Dex had put his laptop down and opened his stirfry. When Nursey opened his own he could smell his favourite dish and when he saw the tofu sitting in the tub happily he started welling up. 

"You guys are so good to me."

Dex stole a forkful of veggies with a grin. "Only as good as you deserve, babe."

Lardo kissed him on the cheek and stole a couple of veggies with her chopsticks. "We think you're pretty great. That's why we keep you."

He giggled at them both. "Yeah, I guess."

They finished their dinner watching the show and exchanging stupid commentary. Nursey was feeling more slightly more human when they had finished so he took Lardo and Dex's boxes with him and chucked their cutlery into the sink to wash later. He headed back to bed quickly so he could snuggle with them both. Once he had climbed back into bed and was all snuggly, the three of them fell asleep comfortably together.

He'd had a bad day but it wasn't the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is awkward but I hope most of it represents how gross a bad day can be. It's based a lot on my own experiences which are not the same as what Nursey's would be if he was real but I'm trying my best.  
> I tried to avoid a lot of spiralling and negative selftalk because that really triggers me when I read it in other fics.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at kitpurrsontrashqueen :)


End file.
